The Clove Journey
by Drpeppericey7
Summary: Follow Mercury, an eighteen-year old trainer who is starting his very first Pokémon Journey in the Clove Region! He will meet many friends, rivals, Pokémon, and other mysterious people. Will Mercury become a Pokémon Master? What is Team Aurora's plans for the Clove Region? And will a certain myth become reality?


**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey**

It was very early in the morning, and only a little light creeped through the blinds of the quiet room. A young man slept soundly in his bed with a smile on his face. He must of been having a good dream. Or...was it because in a few hours he'd be starting his very first Pokémon journey? The young man quietly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed.

The sound of a Pidgey alarm clock began ringing out, but the young man quickly turned it off. He threw his bed sheets to the side and stood up. He stretched his arms lightly before opening up his blinds. Sunlight poured into the dark room, and the young man squinted his eyes a little. He adjusted his eyes for a moment before looking out the window. A flock of Pidgey were flying in the cloudless blue sky, and the young man's new neighboor and his Parasect were trimming some hedges around their house.

"Mercury!" a loud voice yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, Mom?!" the young man answered as he began looking through all his clothes. "I made some breakfast for you!" his mom replied. "Come get it before it gets cold!" Mercury put out his clothes on his unmade bed. "Okay Mom!" Mercury yelled downstairs. "Be there in a moment!"

Mercury was eighteen-years old. Normally someone would start their Pokémon journey when they turned ten, but Mercury decided to wait. He wanted to go to school and graduate before he left on his first journey. Mercury had graduated in the top of his class, and he had many friends who had already left on their journies already. There was another kid he slighlty knew named Brady who was also starting his journey today as well. At least he wasn't going to be the only one his age starting a journey.

Mercury was now ready to start the day of his very first journey. He walked downstairs and found his Mom, Audrey, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He pulled up a chair and sat down at the table as his mother looked up from the paper and smiled. "Good morning Honey." Audrey said. "Morning Mom." Mercury casually said with a slight smile. He began scarfing down the scrambled eggs on the plate in front of him. "Don't upset your stomach." Audrey said with a slight frown. "Slow down a little Honey." Mercury laughed a little as he finished his breakfast in record time. "Sorry Mom." Mercury said. "I'm just too excited is all. I mean it's not every day you go on a journey."

Audrey stood up from the table at the same time as Mercury. "I know that Honey." Audrey said. "But that doesn't mean you have to rush everything. Why don't you take your time getting there? I mean, you technically don't have to be there for another two hours or so." Mercury frowned slightly but then smiled again as he grabbed his backpack he had packed the night before.

"I know, but we just moved here from Sinnoh." Mercury said. "I haven't explored much of the town yet, and I want to see as much things as possible before heading over to Professor Hazel's lab and starting my journey." Mercury flung the backpack over his shoulders and walked closer to Audrey. Mercury then enveloped his mother in a warm hug and closed his eyes. "I'll still get to talk to you." Mercury said as he looked up at his mom. "You know that, right?" Audrey smiled as she tried not to cry. "I do." Audrey said. "It's just that I can't believe you're finally leaving me." Mercury smiled as he stepped away from Audrey.

"Don't worry Mom." Mercury said. "I'll be back home before you even know it. That is, when I'm the champion of the Clove Region!" Mercury raised his fist high in the air as Audrey giggled to herself and rubbed her red eyes. "Of course Honey." Audrey silently said. "Oh, and before I forget, your father will be waiting for you in Verdure town in about two weeks. You'll deliver those items I gave you, right?" Mercury smiled as he began walking towards the front door.

"Already packed those stupid things." Mercury said as he sighed to himself. "I love you Mercury!" Audrey yelled one last time. "Be careful and make lots of friends!" Mercury paused in front of the mirror that was by the front door. He looked at himself in the reflection. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a pin of the Clove Region placed on his right side. He wore tight tan shorts and wore dark blue shoes. He had bright blue eyes and had short brown hair. Mercury smiled brightley in the mirror as he adjusted the straps on his dark green colored backpack. "It's time." Mercury whispered as he opened the front door.

Mercury stepped outside into the fresh open air. It was a beautiful morning, and he couldn't wait to get his first Pokémon. He had worked with and seen many Pokémon already, but he had never actually had one. He couldn't wait to see what Pokémon would be joining him along his journey. Mercury started jogging down the road and waved at his neighboor who was now watering his flowers along with his Parasect. They both smiled and waved at each other as he continued to jog down the dirt road. The sun was shining brightly, and some more Pidgey were flying overhead him in the sky.

Mercury and his parents had moved from Sinnoh because of his father's job. They used to live in a place called Sunnyshore City. His father, Danton, worked as an electrical engineer, and was moved to a town called Warbeck Town in the Clove Region. As a result, Mercury and his mother, Audrey, moved to a small town named Zenith Town, which wasn't too far away from Warbeck Town.

Mercury was to start his very first Pokémon journey today, but first he had to get his very first Pokémon at Professor Hazel's lab, which was on the outskirts of Zenith Town. It was Mercury's dream to become a Pokémon Champion. He didn't care what Region it was, he just wanted to be the best there ever was. He had watched many leagues on televison, and studied pretty much everything having to do with Pokémon. Mercury also heard there was a few Pokémon in the Clove Region that he had never seen before, so he was excited to go out and explore the many wonders that the Clove Region had to offer.

Mercury was now currently walking over a small field covered with many colorful flowers. He stopped for a moment and breathed in the fresh air. He overlooked the area of land and could see Professor Hazel's lab in the distance. Mercury smiled brightly and started jogging again down the grassy hill. He passed a couple of Combee and Ledybas that were calmly flying around some of the flowers. He could smell the sweet aroma of honey near the lab. Mercury had heard rumours that Professor Hazel was a great cook.

Mercury came to a stop near a large tree that was just a couple hundred feet away from the lab. He put his hand against the trunk of the tree and started breathing heavily. "Man..." Mercury said to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have rushed myself like Mom said." Mercury quickly sat down under the shade of the tree and looked at the Pokéwatch he had on his left wrist. There was still another thirty minutes left until he was technically supposed to be here. Mercury sighed to himself and unzipped his backpack.

Mercury took out a small metal box that was adressed to his father. The box was somewhat heavy, and he shook it for a moment. Multiple objects rattled around inside the metal box, but there was a huge lock so he couldn't open it up. "Just what's in this box?" Mercury said out loud to himself. Mercury didn't think much else of the box and the note adressed to his father, and he put them back in his backpack. He took out his water and took a sip. He then stood up after a moment and started stretching.

It was now time. Mercury clenched both his fists and smiled fiercly. "This is it." Mercury said to himself. "This is where it all starts." Mercury quickly noticed some shadows moving above him in the tree. He immediately turned around and looked upwards. There was a girl in the tree just casually sitting on a large tree branch. She was eating an apple and was smiling down at Mercury. She had long light blue hair and the same colored eyes to match. She finished chewing her apple and swallowed. "Hey there." the girl said quietly as she looked down on Mercury. "What's your name, Hotshot?"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
